Torture
by Misami1213
Summary: Misaki marries a man she fell in love with at first sight. The man was Amano Sochiro, Misaki never knew how cruel he wa until 2 months after their marriage. One day, Usui Takumi, their next door heard Misaki cry when her husband got drunk, causing Misaki in pain. Will Misaki and Usui fall for each other? Causing Miskai to throw Sochiro, her first love away?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That day when I got married to Amano Sochiro, that was the best day of my life. I was now Amano Misaki, and we just moved into a new house that did not cost much. We unpacked, ate dinner, watched movies, slept together, and of course had bit of snuggle time where I would just rest into Sochiro's arms, nice and warm. -Time goes back to proposal- "Ayuzawa Misaki! Would you marry me! I have loved you for a long time and we have been dating for almost 3 years!" Said Sochiro taking a beautiful diamond ring that might had costed $1,000,000. "Sochiro, you were the most sweetest guy I have ever met and you would always! My answer is...YES!" I replied with a big smile from ear to ear. On that wedding day, I wore a beautiful dress with the best earrings that Sochiro bought me, he said I was the most beautiful person on earth, (but back then I didn't notice his fake expression with a complete fake tone) -Back to day right now- We would spend our whole day snuggled right next to each other watching T.V, forgetting to introduce ourselves to the neighbor. When Sochiro was a sleep I went next door to our neighbor, we had one since we lived at the end. I knocked on the door and saw a handsome man opening the door, "may I help you?" He asked. "Oh I'm sorry! I am Ayu- Amano Misaki! It's nice to meet you I just moved in with my husband! We hope we all can get a long!" Said Misaki. What I didn't know was Sochiro was at the door hearing it all. When I went back to the house Sochiro cornered me and blocked both ways,"why did you go to that next door neighbor! Without my permission!" Sochiro shouted at me. "I was only introducing ourself and..and you wouldn't wake up no matter how much I tried to wake you up!" I shouted back. Tears came out, running down my cheek, I fell to the floor. Right then Sochiro hugged me, "Misaki! Promise that next time you ask me or wait ok?" He asked. And I only nodded and hugged back. He kissed me and I kissed him back, I wished it never ended. And I said, "We would be together no matter what! Ok? And through pain, tears, and happiness we would always be there for each other!" "No matter what!" Sochiro said back to me and we stayed together all night hugging and kissing. That night I wished it would never end and hoped that we would be together FOREVER. Wow, I was sure stupid back then. I know, it's short but it would get longer! Hoped you guys enjoyed it! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for late Update! Enjoy! Please review!**

Torture

Chapter 2-

Two months passed and Sochiro and I were great!

Until that one day, I was walking back home from grocery shopping. I guess I had too much stuff, *klank klank* I dropped the bag filled with canned soda. I was surprised when our neighbor, Usui helped me, "you ok?" He asked me. "Yea I am," I replied and he started picking the cans up and carrying some for me,"you don't have-" "I want to" he just said cutting me off like he knew everything.

"By the way Amano don't you cook or something? You only have ramen," I only stood there and wondered what I should say. "Well, the last time I cooked I almost burnt the whole house..." I just replied. "Glad you weren't my neighbor that time, I would be running for my life shouting at you," he said with a giggle and a smirk. For some reason I felt my cheeks turning blossom red, maybe even darker,"idiot! I didn't really burn the house!" I shouted while smacking him on the head. "Ow, ow. Ok I'm sorry" he said laughing.

Soon we came up to my apartment number. I unlocked the door when Sochiro came out, "Misaki! I told you not to go out of the house without asking me!" He shouted. "I just...I...I..." I couldn't reply. "And who is this? Who is this guy!" He shouted louder and slapped me. I felt tears threatening to fall out, but Usui was there, I couldn't make Sochiro look like a bad person. If I did I would get in more trouble than I'm already am.

"Thanks Usui-san." I took the bags trying not to sound hurt."oh-uh yea sure no problem, good night Amano." He said as I watched him go home. I wish he stayed with me longer, and this feelings, I was really having fun with him. 'I loved the way he smiled the way he looked the way he was so- STOP! Misaki stop yourself! You love Sochiro and only him! Calm yourself! Usui is only your friend' I kept saying to myself while I was in the middle of getting in trouble by Sochiro.

"Are you listening! What are you doing! Your thinking about that man aren't u?" He got so mad he took out a beer and drank the whole thing. "Sochiro what are you do-"

"Shut up! You stupid wife!" He said and slapped me really hard and threw the glass bottle beer at me. I screamed, tears were now falling, as he kept punching and slapping me I tripped him and tried to grab the door knob. It was too late blood was every where on the floor, I was crying my heart out hoping someone would help.

-Usui's POV-

I was in my room,Amano kept popping into my head, her beautiful amber eyes, her hair and how cute she was. Then I heard a cry, sounded like it was coming from Amano's house I darted out the door and saw Amano Misaki half covered with blood.

As soon as I saw this I called the police and rushed over to this disgusting man, Sochiro.

-Normal POV-

Usui quickly called a ambulance and started to beat Sochiro up.

In 3 minutes the police and the ambulance were here. Usui told the story and how he had some evidence. Before the police were able to catch Sochiro he did one last slap to Misaki,"don't think I married you because I love you, I only liked you because you looked rich but really your not." He said before they took him into the car.

A few days passed and Misaki woke up from her peaceful sleep. She looked around and saw Usui's sleeping face next to her. She giggled because of how childish he looked, then she patted his head. Usui woke up, "Amano! Your awake! Do you need water? Food? Anything?" He said. "Thanks Usui, but I don't need anything, and from now on my name is back to Ayuzawa Misaki."

Misaki tried to cover her tear, but he couldn't. "I'm sorry...I'm really...so...sorr...y" she said as best as she could. "Don't worry, I'll be next to you now so calm down, since your house is now remodeling you can stay with me," he replied while smiling and hugged her. 'This is warm and nice, I wish I could stay like this forever, but he probably has someone important to him right now' Misaki said to herself. She still made it last, then, the same feeling came back again. Just like few days ago, when her cheeks turned bright red. So she pushed Usui and tried to cover up,"I'm hungry get me something to eat," she said like a child. "Ok, ok princess Misa-chan." "WHO TOLD YOU TO CALL ME THAT?!" She shouted. "Well, today when you said your name was Misaki I thought of Misa~ plus, it fits perfect on you!"

"You sound like a pervert...fine if you call me Misa I will call you perverted alien from outer space, idiot Usui!" She said. Usui smirked. "Ok do whatever M-I-S-A-chan~"

"Just get my food! Perverted alien!" She replied. As soon as he left she smiled.


End file.
